UntitledFor Now
by What.happened.to.Ellie.Creed
Summary: After totaling their dad's car, Emmett, Alice and Bella are sent to live with their aunt and uncle in Forks, where they meet Rosalie, Edward and Jasper. Funny times ensue. AH, OOC. ExB, JxA, EmxR
1. The Spider

**Okay, Bella, Emmett and Alice are sent to live with their aunt and uncle in Forks after they total their dad's car. After they get there, they meet Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. Still working on title. Accepting ideas!**

"Daddy! We're home!" Alice and I threw our bags on the large table that consumed most of the dining hall in the west wing of our house, Emmett following close behind, still trying to unfold himself from the back seat of Alice's Porsche.

Our dad was one of the richest men in the country. He like established some kind of virus fighting software for your computer. Our mom, on the other hand, is one of the biggest, gold diggers, liars or sluts in the world. She's leached off our dad for almost twenty years. Though, daddy wouldn't ever believe us about Renee. He just said to stop lying. We're lucky we have so much money or we'd be completely out of electronics, clothes and anything else of value. She sells it! Dad won't believe it, but she sells it!

Emmett and I are really their only children. Ally was adopted three months after I was born. Alice and I are seventeen and Emmett is eighteen, graduating next year.

"How are my darlings today?" Charlie chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Great, daddy." We said in unison.

"Okay, well, your mother and I have a benefit event to go to. You guys have the house to yourselves. Be good." After he bid us a goodnight, we walked into the east wing. We got the whole half of the house to ourselves. This side had an indoor pool, bowling alley with four lanes, arcade, kitchen, four bathrooms and five bedrooms.

"Bells, what do you want to do tonight?" Alice asked from my bed. She and Emmett were playing PS3 on my big screen.

"Let's go shopping. I need some new books. My Mac just got that really bad Conficker virus and crashed. So I need to pick up a new one." Ironic, huh? We grabbed our Coach, one of a kind, hand bags and went to our ten car garage.

Our cars weren't there. My big, yellow H3 was not there! Alice's 911 turbo wasn't in the spot next to it either. We each had two cars. Her 'Stang and my Charger weren't there either. Em nearly fainted. His silver, monster, off-road Jeep wasn't in the spot next to dad's Benz. His 1976 Shelby wasn't there, either.

"The bitch sold our cars. Not again!" Alice screeched. I nodded, speechless. Emmett was taking a key to Renee's brand new Bentley. Whenever she's not happy, she sells our cars. This is the third time in the past year!

"I'm taking dad's Ferrari. He got a new Spider f430. I've been itching to take it for a spin. We can go by an auto showcase on our way to the mall." I said, taking the key off the hook beside the candy apple red car.

Ally sniffled and got in the passenger seat. She loved that car like a child. Emmett was saying stuff under his breath some of it sounded like, "Bitch…audacity to do that…sucking off the pool boy…poor dad…midget sized car…my Jeep…I loved that thing." As he got in the car.

"Em, cheer up! We can get new ones! And as for Renee and the pool boy, we gotta tell dad." I said as I started the car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road. It purred whereas my Hummer rumbled. The sadness started to set in. I had some good times in that Hummer.

"Bella! Watch out!" Emmett yelled. I hadn't noticed someone coming at us. It was our turn to go and they ran the red light. A huge pickup truck was barreling toward us. It clipped the back and sent us spinning into the intersection.

We slammed into several different cars, one head on, before finally coming to a stop. My head was busted open. I could feel the sticky liquid gliding down my forehead. I look over at Alice; her arm has a huge gash in it from the seatbelt cutting into her skin.

"Bella, get the fuck out! There's some kind of leak!" I open my door and drag Alice across the dash. She faints at the sight and smell of blood. Emmett jumps out and takes the cell phone out of Alice's pocket.

"Yeah, my sisters…someone ran a red light and hit us…head wound and lacerations to the arms…thank you…Emmett, Bella and Alice Swan…thank you…goodbye." He hung up the phone. The ambulance got there and took us to a hospital. I took the phone and called dad.

"Bella?" he answered.

"Daddy? We're at the hospital. We were in an accident. Your spider was totaled." I squeaked.

"ISABELLA! Why were you even driving it anyway?" His voice was full of venom.

"Because Renee sold our fucking cars!" I said.

"I don't care what she did. You shouldn't have taken the car in the first place. My car wouldn't be totaled and you guys wouldn't be hurt." He continued, "I'm going to talk to your aunt and uncle in Washington. See whether they could take you guys."

My aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, were just as rich as dad. Esme, my dad's sister, is an architect. Carlisle is one of the most famous surgeons in the world. I loved spending the summers with them in Forks. I really don't like summers here in L.A. Too hot, muggy and sunny. I like wet, dreary and cold.

"Fine. It would be so much better than living with a mom that sells our cars after she finishes blowing the pool boy!" I growled, slamming the phone shut.

"They're sending us to live with Esme and Carlisle. Not that I mind, or anything." I grumbled at Emmett. A doctor told us that Alice got some stitches and is able to leave. They only cleaned and put a bandage on my head.

The woman who was always like the mother we never had, our housekeeper, Sophia, came and picked us up. She was an older, English woman with long black hair that was always pulled back into a tight bun. The only time I'd ever seen it down, was when we had a massive movie night, just the four of us, me, Em, Alice and Sophia. Alice had begged her to pull it down so she could play with it.

When she pulled up, she jumped out, kissing all over our faces and heads. "My poor children! I'm gonna give that woman a piece of my mind when we get back to that house!" Oh yeah, did I neglect to mention that she was a wide receiver on an all women's football team back in England?

"Yeah, well, we've got to start packing. Dad's kicking us out. Oh, Soph, will you come, too, please?" I pleaded.

"Okay, you'll have to ask Miss Esme, first." She accepted, walking into her room. It was in between Alice's and mine.

Alice ran into my room, ripping things off the walls and throwing them on the bed. I grabbed my phone and sat on my couch, dialing auntie Esme.

"Hello?" She sang happily.

"Why, hello, Esme." I said.

"Oh, Bella, are you and Alice and Emmett doing alright? Your father told me about the accident. I see you'll be staying with us for a while, right?" She asked.

"Yes, we're all okay. Just not with mom. Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about that. Will our nanny be able to come with us? She means so much to us." I asked.

"Yes, honey. We have so much room here; we don't know what to do with." She chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Esme. When will you be expecting us?" I asked.

"Your father said that you will be driving up in two weeks. Just after you finish school." I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

She could never have children so she thought of us as her own children. When I was little, I even let 'mom' slip when I was talking to her. I've never thought of Renee as my mother. And since I could talk, I'd always called her by her name. It never mattered, anyway, she always ignored us except for when we were younger and she had to watch us. Even then, she had us making martinis and using us as footstools.

"Thank you so much. I don't know if I could live with them anymore! Renee sold our cars! Third time this year!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I tried to talk your father out of marrying that woman, but you know how pigheaded he is. Well, my weekly floral delivery is here. I have to go, sweetheart. Tell Alice and Em I said hi." She sighed.

"Okay, love you. Tell uncle Carlisle I said hi, too. Bye." I hung up.

Alice was bouncing all around the room, gathering my winter clothes in a pile on my bed.

"Dude, we need some warm clothes!" She said loudly. "SHOPPING!" We giggled together.


	2. The Bird

The next morning, Sophia let us use her small, Toyota truck to drive to the Beverly Center Mall. Just Alice and I. Em said he was going to pack up his room first, then shop. Luckily, dad didn't take our debit cards. We were going to stock up on winter clothes. Besides, my computer is still crashed.

"Okay, Bells, where to?" Alice asked, getting out of the car in the parking garage.

"Um, I want to go to Champion Sports." I said, yes, I am a sports lover. I grabbed my 'Shopping Purse' closer to me, as Alice calls it. It is an Ed Hardy, limited edition, messenger bag. I love Ed Hardy stuff! The bag only had a few things in it. My EnV3, leather Ed Hardy wallet, my favorite book ever-Wuthering Heights- planner, iPod nano, D&G sunglasses and extra hair elastics.

"No, no sports stores!" She huffed. Dang! I'd have to strike a deal with the devil herself.

"Please, Ally? I'll go to the spa and get a mani/pedi with you." I whined. She gave and followed me reluctantly into the store.

"Dude, don't look so glum! I'll throw in a massage, too!" I chastised. I almost started to bounce up and down when I found a hoodie for my team. An electric blue, 'You can't quiet 'The Riot'' sweatshirt. Yes, I am a Cubs fan. I've actually met my favorite player when I was fourteen, Alfonso Soriano. Dad and Em took me to a game while Renee and Alice went shopping. We were talking to him over the wall while he warmed up. **(My dad and I talked to Ryan Dempster while he was warming up for a game against the Reds.)**

We spent about fifteen minutes in there. Alice said she was going to suffocate from all the testosterone in the store. I only bought two sweatshirts and a t-shirt.

"I saw this adorable coat at Burberry's last week. I didn't know that we'd need one or not, so let's go there next." I said. Alice nodded, agreeing with me. I really didn't like to go to Burberry's, it was way too expensive. I always liked to pay for things with my own money. I've worked all through high school at a sporting goods store.

Alice and I exited Burberry's with four coats, totaling over five thousand smackers, I might add. I had one, Alice had two and Emmett had one. Mine was a wool and cashmere, black, knee-length trench coat. Alice's two were one khaki plaid raincoat and one quilted jacket for winter. Em's was a wool-lined leather jacket. He really hated shopping for clothing, so we did it for him.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. Alice was just about to drag me into Bloomie's.

"Fine, but first I'm going to schedule us with Renesmee." Our family always went to a salon. Renesmee Alistair is one of our best friends ever. We've went to school together for years. Her family owns the salon that we always go to and she is the receptionist there.

"Hey, Ness…today, please…around six-ish…massage, mani/pedi and wax for two…thank you…see ya later." Alice said into her Moto Rzr. If I had one of those, I'd break it!

I got a, huge, greasy, cheesy piece of pepperoni pizza while Alice munched on a salad.

"Okay, let's put this stuff in the car. I need to go to Apple to get a new Mac." I suggested as we put our trays in the trash. We passed other teenagers from school. They had sneers and glares on their faces.

Let me clarify something, we are not a bunch of spoiled brats. Yeah, we may live a privileged life but we don't flaunt it. The reason they hate us so much is that Alice and I are the resident bitches. Well, we're really not, but ever since we got older, we just kept to ourselves more.

We left the mall after we got everything we needed. Once we got to the small spa Ness nearly dragged us out of the truck. This reminded me, I need a new car.

"Okay, guys, Tanya and Irina are open for mani/pedis. Let's go." Renesmee led us to two chairs, side by side, used for pedicures.

"Here, Bella, have a seat and I'll get the acrylics." Irina said, gesturing to the chair. Alice sat in the one beside me.

"Alice!" I groaned. "I don't want acrylics! I always end up breaking them!"

"Oh, whatever!"

Irina came back and I picked a normal length with black French tips.

"Okay, wax time!" Alice sang. What? Oh, hell no! Nobody is going near my crotch with hot wax! Nuh-uh-uh.

"Please, Bellsy-wellsy."

"No, Alice!" I yelled.

"Please, I'll give you twenty vetoes on our next shopping trip and a trip to Champion's." She pouted.

"Fine! I grunted. Her pout has always worked on me and Em.

One minute I was sitting in a nice mani/pedi chair, the next I was sitting in a chair with my feet in stirrups and knees up to my chest.

When that first strip ripped, I screamed something along the lines of, "ALICE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

I walked out of there, kind of waddling. Alice couldn't stop laughing at me as I walked into Apple. I decided against getting a new Mac. Instead I went to the nearest Best Buy.

I got one of those new laptops. You know the ones that you could turn the screen into a tablet and use a finger or pen to use the mouse.

"Next stop, car lot." I said, cautiously stepping into Sophia's truck.

Alice and I argue for five whole hours before finally deciding on a car. A brand new, shiny silver Jeep with a rag top. I drove home in it while Ally drove the truck back to the house.

Sophia was sitting out on the front porch, drinking a glass of iced tea when I pulled up.

"Hey, sweets. Want some tea?" She asked us as we walked up onto the porch.

"Hey, Soph, no thanks. We're gonna go and pack." Alice replied, giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Bye kids!" Renee called from the front porch. I stuck my head out the window and yelled, "Fuck you, Renee!" And flipped her off.

We arrived in Washington about fifteen hours of nonstop driving later.


	3. The Puta

* * *

**Okay, one of my reviewers noticed a mistake in the spanish translating. Thank you Kennya for the proper translation.**

* * *

"Bella, Emmett Alice!" Auntie Esme squealed as she ran out the door to greet us.

"Auntie Esme! Uncle Carlisle!" I squealed like a small child and jumped into my uncle's arms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you so much for allowing me to stay with the children. I've cared for them since they were born." Sophie hugged aunt Esme and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Come on children, I have your rooms ready and everything. You must be so tired." Esme said, "Oh, and before I forget, we have some new additions to our household. They're out right now but in the morning you'll meet them."

Esme led Alice and I up to the third floor. It had one huge attic room that was split into two with a large screen. I honestly didn't mind sharing the room with Alice.

The house is spectacular. It was a large, three floor brick mansion that Esme designed herself. There were almost ten bathrooms, nine bedrooms, an outdoor heated pool, full bar in the basement and an entertainment room with a small movie screen.

There was only one bathroom on the top floor and I didn't really care. I picked the side of the attic with the dark blue walls, foosball table, king-sized bed with a black bedspread, plasma screen and black leather couch.

Alice's side was the epitome of all that is _Alice_. The yellow walls in stark contrast to the light grey bedspread. Her room had a balcony a hanging chair in the corner.

"Ally! I'm tired!" I groaned running and flopping on my bed, not bothering to change out of my skinny jeans and tank top I came in.

"Me too, night Bells." She sang. I closed my eyes and dreamt of new beginnings.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I woke the next morning to light coming through the giant wall of windows in my room. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the clock. 11:30. I stood and got up out of bed.

I put on a pair of cut off shorts and a homemade tie-dyed t-shirt I made a few years ago. It was multicolored in the shape of a heart. The sleeves are cut off because I accidentally got caught on a doorway and ripped on off so I ripped the other off.

I slipped on my brown converse and skipped down the stairs. Esme and Sophie were standing over the stove, preparing lunch. It had rained all night so it was still really wet out.

"Hello." I said, hugging them both around the waist, kissing their cheeks.

"Morning, Bells. Everybody is outside. Alice or Emmett will introduce you." Esme said with a smile. I nodded and walked out to the back yard where Alice, Emmett and three other kids were.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running over to me, arms linked with a really pretty girl.

"Hey, babe. Who's Em playing with?" Emmett and the other two were playing football in the huge backyard.

"Hey, Edward, Jasper, come over here! I want you to meet my sister!" Alice yelled. The two guys came running over to us.

"Okay, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward." I waved as she gestured to a tall, blonde with baby blue eyes, a supermodel looking woman with the same eyes, hair and features as the boy; and a friggin' Greek god. And, when I say, Greek god, I mean, green eyes you just want to lose yourself in, hair you just want to touch and lips you just want to kiss.

"Bells, wanna play?" Emmett yelled.

"Hell yea!" I yelled back kicking my shoes off, I run faster barefooted. The two guys followed me back over to Emmett.

Emmett played quarterback in L.A. I actually participated on the JV and Varsity team as kicker and I have a hell of an arm.

I was on Emmett's team. The guys paid no attention to me whatsoever. But, Edward had blocked my path to the end zone we had marked with fluorescent tape. He was standing between me winning the game and making an ass of myself. His legs were sort of spread in a defensive stance. I took a running dive and slid on the damp grass to make a touchdown through his legs.

Jasper and Edward were all just, sort of standing there, staring at me strangely. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice cheered.

"What?" I eyed them curiously.

"That was…Amazing." Jasper grinned, hugging me.

"KIDS! LUNCH!" Sophia called.

"Coming, Soph!" Alice, Emmett and I yelled together.

We ran to the open door.

"Isabella Marie! Go change your clothes!" Sophie and Esme scolded at the same, resulting in a round of giggles from them. They are already good friends.

"Sophie!" I groaned. "Didn't you see me out there?" She always loved to watch Emmett and I play against dad and one of his friends. She always said I was following along in her footsteps. Linebacker, remember?

"Yes, sweets, I did. Now go change into something clean." She nodded towards the steps.

"Fine." I groaned. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and my favorite shirt. The doorbell rang as soon as I hit the bottom of the steps. I ran to get it since everybody was in the other room. I could see the back of Alice's head and Edward's face as he stuffed it with the macaroni Esme made.

I swung open the door.

"Umm, hi. Can I help you?" I asked. The girl was washed out, bleached out and whored out. Her fake, over bleached, white blonde, hair was frizzy from the humidity. Her boobs were obviously fake, over-inflated airbags and she had way too much makeup on.

"Yeah, who are you?" The whore-faced bitch asked me.

"I live here. Who are you?"

"Lauren Mallory. I'm here to see Edward." She said, brushing me aside, walking inside like she owned the place.

"Eddiekins!" She called. I looked at Edward's face. As soon as he heard her voice, he dropped the bite he'd been eating and turned as white as a ghost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her as she started to strut, well what she thought was a strut, to the kitchen. She looked like she has really bad gas and is trying to get to a bathroom.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled, starting after her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme called from the dining room.

"Just fucking peachy, Esme. Except, who's the blonde bimbo coming your way." I replied in an overly sweet voice.

"Language, Bella! You don't want Sophie to come in there!" Alice chimed.

"Maldita puta…perra…perro cara culo!" _(Fucking whore…bitch…dog-faced ass)_ I yelled, knowing no one except Alice would know what I said. Alice giggled, which was expected, and Edward burst out laughing.

"What did you just say?" Esme asked warningly.

"Nada, auntie." I replied innocently.

"Hi, Edward." Puta, as I'm going to name Lauren, tried to purr. (Puta means slut or whore)

"Plus de seins gonflés." _(Over-inflated tits)_ I sang with a perfect French accent. Alice nearly choked on the Mountain Dew she was drinking. Edward's cheeks were red and tears were clouding his beautiful green eyes. Emmett, Jasper just sat there silently, looking confused as Rosalie snickered quietly. Shit, Sophia knows French. I should have stuck to Spanish or German.

"What the fuck is she saying about me!?" Puta screeched. Esme shot her a warning look.

"Nothing." Sophie glared at me; this only made Alice and Edward laugh harder.

"Okay, as I was saying. Eddie, are you still on for our date tonight?" She draped herself over him. He literally cringed as she touched him.

I could tell he wanted to say something but was afraid to hurt her feelings. "Si quieres decir algo malo, dilo en español." I giggled. _(If you have something mean to say, say it in Spanish.)_

He laughed at that and smiled at me. "Deseo que usted retire su garras de mis hombros, diablo desovar." _(I wish you'd remove your talons from my shoulders, Devil Spawn.) _Alice and I howled in laughter at that one and Rosalie had been laughing quietly but now she was snorting and whispering the conversation to Emmett and Jasper in English.

"Umm, Puta…I mean…Lauren, did Edward ask you out or did you just assume you were invited into whatever he was doing?" I asked. She opened and closed her mouth several times, closely resembling a fish. Alice giggled at my little slip of the tongue.

"Also, I really didn't appreciate you just walking past me without so much as asking to come in." I sneered, pointing towards the door.

"Whatever. I'll see you tonight, Eddiekins." He had a look of pure terror on his face as she leaned in to kiss him. I caught her by the extensions and pulled her back. "No, ho bolsa." _(No, ho-bag)_

"You just called me a ho- bag!" She slapped me…hard; I actually think she broke skin! Apparently, she paid enough attention to know 'bolsa' meant 'bag' and just inferred the 'ho' part.

"You just pissed me the fuck off!" I screeched, punching her in the nose. She stumbled and ran out the door.

"Bella, go to your room. I'll come up in a minute." Sophia said wearily.

Alice and Rosalie followed me, giggling to whole way. I was mumbling things to myself that I didn't even understand.

"Bells, that was friggin' awesome! Lauren's been up all over Edward and Jasper since we moved here last fall." Rosalie hugged me.

"Dude, I shouldn't have used French! Sophie knows French better that I do! I can only speak Spanish when uncle Carlisle's not around. I'm such an idiot!" I groaned, throwing myself on my bed.

"Bella?" Sophie called softly, entering my room.

"How much trouble am I in now, Soph?" I asked meekly.

"Absolutely none. I was at the top of the steps and saw the way she acted. She, first of all, was completely disrespectful. And, second of all, please don't use Spanish when you're insulting someone…use French so I could hear it. I just want it to look like I'm giving you a hard time about it." Sophie laughed, gathering me into a hug. I winced as my cheek hit her shoulder. When I pulled back, I saw there were a few streaks of red on her crisp white t-shirt.

I ran frantically into the bathroom and positioned myself at the mirror. On my right cheek, there were three, angry, red streaks that stung like hell. The bitch's nails scratched me when she slapped me. That wasn't the worst part; the middle and longest one looked to be about three or four inches long.

"AHHH!" I shrieked. "I'm gonna kill the bitch!"

I stomped downstairs and accidentally ran into my uncle Carlisle.

"Bella, what happened to your face?" He gasped, running a feather light finger along the three gashes.

"Mallory perra me rayado con su demonio garras." I mumbled. _(Mallory bitch scratched me with her demon talons.) _He smiled at my wording. Carlisle spoke Spanish, German, French and Portuguese as fluently as he speaks English. I only spoke Spanish, German and French.

"Bella are you okay?!" Esme yelled up the stairs to the second floor.

"She's fine, dear. Lauren seemed to have scratched her face, I'm going to clean it up."

"Oh, dear. Bella, are you okay, hon?" She asked me, walking up the stairs.

"She'll be fine, Esme. It just needs to be cleaned." Carlisle said, pulling me towards his study.

"So, how've you been, Bells?" He asked, grabbing the first aid kit from the bottom drawer of his desk.

"I've been good. Charlie's a dick. Renee's a bitch that controls our lives after she's finished sucking off the pool boy." I said. Carlisle hadn't cared about what bad words I use since I was twelve.

"And Charlie didn't believe us when we tried to tell him! But right about now, I don't care. I love you guys. I've missed you and Esme so much." I hugged him tightly.

"What do you think of the other kids?" He asked, dabbing some rubbing alcohol onto a huge q-tip.

"Rosalie is already Alice and I's long lost triplet. Jasper seems pretty cool. Edward's pretty fucking funny." I giggled, remembering Edward's comments to Lauren touching him.

"Edward. Funny? The same Edward sitting down there right now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. When Lauren was here, he said some pretty funny stuff in Spanish to all of us that could understand it." I shrugged, wincing as he rubbed the q-tip across my battle wounds.

"What did happen between you and Lauren?"

"She knocked on the door and was a snotty bitch to me. She walked in like she owned the place. I was yelling at her. Esme yelled at me for cursing so…I switched to Spanish. Do you want the full dialogue?" He nodded.

"I called her a effin' whore, bitch and a dog-faced ass. Esme knew that I was saying something mean. I switched to French and said 'over inflated tits'. Soph understood that one. She was pushing up on Edward and I could tell he didn't like it but didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I told him if he wanted to say something mean, to say it in Spanish. He said 'remove your talons from my shoulders, Devil Spawn." Carlisle was cracking up after I said that.

I continued as he put some ointment on my scratches. "Edward was begging me with his eyes to save him as she went to kiss him. I grabbed her hair and called her a ho bag; which she interpreted and slapped the piss out of me, hence the battle wounds."

"I'll have to have a talk to Father Mallory. He won't be very happy." Carlisle mused.

"'Father' Mallory? You mean that slut's daddy is a minister!? You crack me up Carlisle!" I laughed.

"Nope. Not kidding. He actually married your parents." He said, placing butterfly bandage over the biggest cut. "There. Good as new. It should wear away in a week or two. Until then, please, please keep your temper in check."

"I'm gonna go downstairs, I missed my lunch because Puta Mallory decided to drag her fake ass up in here." I said, going towards the door.

On my way down the stairs, I heard the most beautiful music. I deterred and followed the exquisite, yet melancholy, melody. I found myself outside the second floor parlor. Opening the door very carefully, I peered inside. I, almost immediately, recognized the song. _Something 'Bout The Way You Look Tonight _By: Elton John.

It was fairly early in the song so I was able to find the words.

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun _

I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

With a smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

I didn't catch myself from singing along to Edward's playing. I could see his cheeks raised in a grin.

As soon as the song ended, he whirled to face me and gasped.

"Is it really that bad?" I groaned, wiping my hand across my forehead for dramatic effect.

"No you look stunning." He said, walking gracefully to me and running a light finger across the angry, jagged scrape the devil spawn left on my face.

"I'm sorry, by the way." He murmured.

"For what?"

"For this." He cupped my chin and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine. I was just about to deepen it when someone *cough* Emmett *cough* burst through the doors yelling for me to play some x-box.


	4. The Costume Shop

Thank you so much for the reviews. Vampirefan17, u r awesome. That has to be the longest review I've ever gotten! This chappie's for you.

"Dude! I'm sorry!" Emmett laughed and walked out the door of the parlor. I held up one finger to tell Edward to hold on for a minute and stalked off to the family room.

"Emmett!" I screeched, jumping on his back.

"Bella! I said I was sorry! No need to go all spider monkey on me!" He bellowed, trying to loosen my chokehold that I had on his neck.

"Children!" Sophie scolded, walking into the room.

"Sorry Sophia." We said in unison. I climbed off of Emmett's back, looking at the floor.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, running full speed towards me with Rosalie hot on her heels.

"Alice!" I mocked.

"Bella!" Sophia squealed, chuckling.

"Rosalie!" Jasper came up behind her.

"Emmett!" Em yelled, not wanting to be left out. Everybody howled in laughter.

"Okay,-giggle-Alice, what-giggle-did you-giggle-want?" I gasped.

"I talked to Esme and she's letting us throw a party next weekend!" She was jumping up and down like a Pomeranian on crack. (I absolutely hate small dogs. They strongly resemble rats with hair extensions.)

"Yay!" I mocked her with fake enthusiasm. I really didn't like parties. Alice and Emmett always got smashed and I was stuck grabbing some random person to drag Emmett while I carried Alice out to my car.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper." Emmett grumbled.

"Oh, yeah, says the guy who I have to get some random guy to drag their smashed ass into my car." Alice was giggling while I was speaking.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. Bella has to carry you after she pries you away from the kid you're making out with, with a crowbar." Emmett sneered.

"Okay, god, guys, shut the hell up!" Rosalie came between us.

XxxxXxxxXxxx

So, here I am, standing, a week later, surrounded by fashion Nazis and a laughing saleslady, in an uber expensive boutique.

"Alice, just no. Fuck, no." I growled as she put me into a dress that barely covered my ass. Esme was sitting on the bench to my right, chuckling at my choice of words.

"Here, Bells try this." Rosalie said distractedly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Guys, why don't we have a costume party?" I asked, remembering the last party we threw in March.

"Bella! That's a great idea!" Alice squealed. "Rose?"

"Fuckin' A." She said. "But, I'm still getting this dress."

"Let's go to the costume shop." I grabbed my purse and shoved the ugly-ass dress at the saleslady and walked towards Rose's candy apple red M3 BMW.

"I'm going to tell Emmett so he can take the guys to get a costume." Rosalie said, flipping open her cell phone and dialing Em's number.

"It's gonna be a costume party…yes you idiot, I know it's June…take Jasper, Edward and Carlisle to go and get costumes…I'll tell you later…uh-huh, totally…bye, monkey man."

"Gag." Alice, Esme and I said simultaneously. It is actually kind of funny. Esme and Carlisle are only twelve years older than Alice and I, so right now they're twenty-nine.

Esme, my dad's baby sister of thirteen years, could easily go for twenty; she has a better body than I do. And Carlisle looks to be only in his early twenties, or so. Esme was one of my best friends. You could tell her anything, and when you've known her long enough, she tends to lose her reserve. We've played pranks on Emmett and Carlisle together. They've been more like our older brother and sister instead of aunt and uncle.

We walked into the store and started to go off into different directions. I found the perfect costume. It was a commemorative to the army. It was a sexy football player, costume, booty shorts, and crop top with huge number 13 on the front.

I ran directly to the fitting rooms, only to find Alice, Esme and Rose going into a dressing room. I followed and stepped into the one Alice was in because there was no more.

"Ally, it's me, the other ones are taken, let me in." I knocked lightly on the door.

"Sure, Bells. C'mon in. You'll love my costume." When I opened the door, she was zipping up a black pinstripe dress that came to just below her ass. She was going as a 1920's gangster. I saw the tag and noticed it was playboy.

"What's your costume?"

"Football player." I muttered, slipping the crop top and booty shorts on.

"Ooh, Sexxaaayyy!" She giggled, slapping my ass.

"I'm hopin' to attract some attention." I said with a mischievous smile.

"C'mon, let's go see Esme and Rose's." I stepped out and gasped in shock.

"Holy. Shit." I gasped when I saw Esme's costume. She was going as the 'Naughty Nurse.' I almost keeled over. The dress was a halter top and came about six inches above her knees. Rosalie was a jailbird. She had a crop top tied right below the bust, a miniskirt that rivaled the length of my shorts a striped cap paired with a pair of thigh-high stilettos.

"Damn, ladies. We gonna be breakin' some hearts, Friday." I started to dance to the song that was playing in the store. 'Magic Carpet Ride' by Steppenwolf has always been one of my favorite songs.

I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

The other people in the store looked at me as a strutted around to the beat of 1960's classic rock.

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

Esme joined me in dancing. She grabbed a red feather boa and made a loop out of it. She walked up to me, facing me and put the loop around the back of my neck and let go of one end, walking behind me.

Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me  
Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found

Alice walked up to me and we did our signature. She faced me, grasped my right hand in her left. We jumped up, landing in a squat and did it again, switching hands. (At a dance the other night, my friend and I did that, we added a couple of other moves and we got a little bit of applause.)

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

Almost every man in the store was adjusting their shorts. I mean, Alice and I were bouncing around in short shorts and a mini dress.

"Bells, I saw the best pair of boots to go with your outfit." Alice said, pulling me towards the side of the store that had a rack of shoes on it.

Alice pulled a shoebox off the shelf and opened the lid. There lay a pair of black sneaker styled stilettos.

We got home an hour or so later. I heard the distinct sound of 'Superfreak' by Rick James coming from the stairs leading to the basement.

I crept silently down the steps and nearly killed over at the sight that had unfolded before me.

She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
She likes the boys in the band  
She says that I'm her all-time favorite  
When I make my move to her room it's the right time  
She's never hard to please

Emmett was wearing a pair of girl underwear, singing into a hairbrush, Jasper had his blonde curly hair gelled into a Mohawk. Edward took the cake. He was in his boxers, wearing giant pink sunglasses, jumping on his bed. Looks like the guys have bonded while we were gone.

That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a super freak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazine  
That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a super freak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet  
She's all right, she's all right  
That girl's all right with me, yeah  
She's a super freak, super freak  
She's super-freaky, yow  
Super freak, super freak  
She's a very special girl  
The kind of girl you want to know  
From her head down to her toenails  
Down to her feet, yeah  
And she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends  
In a limousine  
Going back in Chinatown  
Three's not a crowd to her, she says  
"Room 714, I'll be waiting"  
When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles  
It's such a freaky scene  
{Refrain}  
{Bridge}  
Temptations sing!  
Ohhhhh  
Super freak, super freak  
That girl's a super freak  
Ohhhhh  
She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
Blow, Danny!

I was doubled over laughing as the song ended, causing the guys to look at me.

"Isabella Marie!?" Emmett bellowed, covering his junk for my innocent eyes. Edward turned as red as a tomato.

"Em-giggle- is there anything you want to tell us? We'll still love you." I cooed. He just growled at me.

"Well, now that sight was forever burned into my memory, I'm gonna go help Esme with dinner. Toodles." I sang, skipping up the steps.


End file.
